Sonny With A Chance of Fangs
by WithMuchHope
Summary: Sonny is dating the vampire, Jackson Tyler. The problem? Chad Dylan Cooper.He's trying to convince her he's a real vampire & she's in peril. Chad is jealous, but he's no liar. Can he convince her he's a real vampire & steal her heart before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is my first chapter of my first fanfic ever! So when reviewing I allow constructive criticism. Please no hate. Enjoy

SPOV

As the credits rolled, I stood up with a few tears that finally escaped for I had held them back the whole time. I clapped and cheered as did many other tearful, enthusiastic teens in the theater did, which made me grateful knowing I wasn't alone in my emotions.

I took a deep breath, wiped away the tears, and walked out of theater 4. I looked around, expecting Tawni to be there to see Tridark 2 like me. I felt my phone vibrate, so leaning against a brick wall, I pulled out the cow phone and saw Tawni had texted me.

She had asked me about Tridark 2 and about Jackson Tyler. Then she texted me a warning saying that the three named jerk throb, Chad Dylan Cooper would be at this cinema. My hands grew into fists, not wanting Chad to ruin his afternoon. I looked up and of course Chad was there with a model on his arm and millions of cameras taking pictures. I groaned as he saw me and waved. The cameras turning towards me, I raced to a new by bench and became out of camera view.

I texted Tawni and told her she was right, which she liked a lot. I saw out of the corner of my eye, someone sit next to me on the cold bench. I looked up see eyes that shone like rubies and eyes that looked like he'd been swimming in too much chlorine.

"J-Jackson T-Tyler???" I stuttered, making sure I didn't blink, for if I did I was sure to faint. He smiled a million dollar smile and I felt my heart stop.

"You're Sonny from So Random, right? I'm sorry I canceled on your show. You had to get stuck with Chad Dylan Cooper. Rumor is he's a real jerk!" I laughed ad muttered, "Trust me it's no rumor." He laughed and continued to speak in his breath taking voice.

"So to make it up to you, will you join me for dinner tonight?" This time I was sure I needed a doctor for I felt my mind go blank and my heart shut down.

CPOV

So it's rude to eavesdrop and stare and I did both. I'm CDC; I can do as I please! I saw Sonny through he flashes of the cameras. My date, whatever this one's name was started posing for pictures which looking really unprofessional, so I asked her to get us some drinks and I stared at Sonny. She was leaning against a brick wall holding her cow phone. She kept laughing and typing, so she was probably texting Tonya from Chuckle City.

She looked beautiful, wearing her checkered shirt and midnight blue shirt. Whoa, Sonny beautiful? Yeah right! Psshh, me like Sonny? Never. She went over to a bench when I waved to her to avoid cameras. I was about to go over and annoy her, but someone else took the seat next to her. It was none other than Jackson Tyler, that stupid vampire. I hoped Sonny was telling him to take a hike, but instead she looked star struck. Again, stupid vampire with dumb chlorine eyes. I had to do something. What? Those things were dangerous and I would know. I almost played some with really cool ba-bangs. Idiot Trey Brothers stealing my hair. I got closer and heard the fanged one speak.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?" Uhhh, NO!!!! She was my Sonshine! I mean, I didn't think he was safe not like I care or anything. Sigh. Sonny was about to answer, so I decided to remind her of who actually deserved her.

SPOV

I was about to say yea when I felt a arm around my shoulders and to my dismay it was Chad. He didn't even look at me, just at Jackson.

"Hey Jackson! How's the movie career? And Sonny, my favorite random, what it do?" he said, like he answers his phone. I rolled my eyes, as my hands became fists again. I went straight to the point.

"Go away Chad. It's bad enough I have to see you at the set," I told him, firmly. He ignored me an just looked at Jackson. "Anyway, your date of the day is waiting for you." He looked to see his perfect model from France or Germany looking clueless and Chad ran back to her. I turned to Jackson.

"Yes." He looked confused. "Pick me up at six thirty," I said coolly, with a smile and I walked away.

CPOV

"Anyway, your date of the day is waiting for you." Did she really think I was that much of a player? I turned to see her calling my name and I went back to her with a groan. She was hot don't get me wrong. Just, so annoying and whiny all the time. And just like the rest of my past girlfriends, just along for the ride. For the fame, for the luxuries, and just to be by Chad Dylan Cooper, the movie star, the guy with amazing hair, the CDC. I'm all of those things, I know but no one saw past it. Well, someone did, but she hated me, so that option was out.

I sighed as my date grasped my arm like a python as she always did, wave to the paparazzi and dragged me into Theater 11. We were watching some chick flick, but I didn't really care, for I was thinking about... other things or other people at that time.

How could Sonny go out with that jerk? Sure she thinks I'm a jerk, but I have sweet moments. Jackson Tyler is just some pure jerk. AND he's a dude with FANGS! Fangs were out long ago, Sonshine. Only cool if they were fa-fangs with cool hair. But Jackson Tyler's hair looked as if he hadn't showered in weeks. And had been swimming too much. Maybe I should hit the pool if Son- I mean girls like that. Nah she loves my deep blue eyes. Who doesn't? As we walked out of the theater after it had ended (we even stayed to watch the credits because she liked the song, oh hell no) I noticed Monroe had left. I really wasn't expecting her to wait, but it would of been nice. Oh well. I turned to my date to break the news with the same face and same lines as always.

"I had a great time tonight, but the press is taking over our relationship. I can't believe I can't power over them and their cameras!" I spoke with drama, turning away for effect and so I could let out a smirk.

"Oh Chad! I knew this would happen! I guess this is goodbye. I won't forget you," she said on cue, running off with tears. Note to self- don't date too many people in front of Sonny. Why? ... Because.... I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And he doesn't need excuses. Yeah. Pssshh, duh. Oh my gosh, what am I doing? Or rather, what am I going to do? Sonny had a date with a vampire. Oh crap, what am I gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SO I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short , but there's more to come, no worries. And more Channy too, so just stay tuned! Yay! And don't forget to review and just tell me what you think. Okay, read on.

Chapter 2- SPOV

I can't believe Chad! What a total jerk! I couldn't wait to tell Tawni about Jackson and I. And about what Chad did! Ugh.

I came into the prop house just to see Nico and Grady talking about their latest brilliant scheme. Zora was nowhere in sight, but that was usual. I assumed she was in a vent somewhere. Tawni wasn't around either, so I went into our dressing room without Nico or Grady even noticing me. I opened the door and saw her applying her usual Coco Moco Coco and she didn't realize or care I had just entered the room. Well for a few seconds then she shot me with question after question.

"How was Tridark 2? Was Jackson Tyler all sweaty? Did he shine like a million rubies?" she said, leaving her mirror to look into my eyes, digging for answers. I smiled she had no idea.

"Yeah. It was great! And in one scene he took shirt off. Aaahhh!" I said, fan girl screaming and she joined me for that image was breath taking even if it was just in memory.

"So guess who asked me out?" I said, not being able to wait to tell the news any longer. She rolled her eyes and strolled back to her mirror.

"Sonny, I don't care about Chad. Just tell me about Jackson Tyler," she told me, her face awestruck as she mentioned his name. I was even talking about Chad, what was she talking about? Then it came to me.

"Eeewww! Tawni! No! Never, ever. Jackson Tyler asked me out," I told her, expecting a yelp, I covered my ears. Tawni pulled away my hands and didn't scream for a surprise.

"I almost fell for it. Good one. Like he would ever date you! Ha!" she cracked up, making me grimace.

"I swear! Look!" I spoke loudly, turning on the TV. The channel was turned to Tween Weekly and the main story was about Jackson and me. I turned to Tawni as Santiago came onto the screen. She shrugged.

"Tabloids," she said as Santiago spoke of the vampire and me. Of course, photos came on screen and she still didn't believe, but of course some weirdo with a camera had taped the entire thing. It played our talk until I had said yes and that included Chad of course. I growled as he came on screen. When the video finished I wondered if I would have to call Jackson or even Chad to prove he had asked me out. Boy, that would be awkward. But as I turned off the television, Tawni yelled a fan girl yell. Then she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me as she asked away.

"How could you do this to me? He's my man! How'd it happen? Do you like him? Where is he taking you? When? Most important, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" she shook me really hard on the last words as she yelled in my face. I was terrified, granted, but she has a good point. What was I going to wear?

"I don't know. Can you help me pick something out?" I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes and nodded with a slight smile.

"So what did you think of Chad?" she asked. I tilted my head with a confused expression on.

"Say what?" She shook her head making tsk noises.

"Chad's jealous, Sonny. It's so obvious! When he came up to you, he was marking his territory. It's his way to show he likes you. It's a guy thing." I smirked, realizing this dumb blonde was smart.

"Who cares if he likes me? Jackson Tyler just asked me out!"

"You care, Sonny. A lot. It's in your eyes," she murmured, seriously. "Well, tootles!" she said as she spun on her heel and left the room leaving me to my thoughts as I plopped down on my couch in the center of the dressing room.

"Knock knock," said a familiar voice coming from the doorframe. I turned to see Chad standing there. I stand up and walk over to him.

"What do you want, Chad?" He shrugged.

"Can't I come over to hang out with my favorite random without a great excuse?" I knew my answer right after "can't I come over." I rolled my eyes at the favorite random, knowing he didn't mean it anyways.

"Nope," I told him smoothly, closing the door in his face and going back to my thoughts.

CPOV

No one slams a door in my face. Well Sonny has done it multiple times, but she's different. She's pretty and smart and.... dating a fanged fiend. I sighed as I walked back to my studio with my head down and making sure not to make eye contact with anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- SPOV

Tawni helped me find a really cute outfit at the mall. We didn't stay too long because apparently Tawni Hart knows people and she knows the best places to find cute outfits for firs dates and first impressions. She told me while looking in forever 21, that if a first impression is made in an adorable outfit, the boy is yours. I smiled thinking of Chad's first impression of me. I was in a fat suit with crazy hair, so this made me think. What if I was wearing something cute when he meet me? I shook my head as I did often to get the thought out of my head. I was focused on shopping so it wasn't too hard.

As we reached the studio, I repeatedly looked in my shopping bags to gaze at the uber cute new outfits I got. I admit I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? It's JACKSON TYLER for goodness sakes. I sighed or as Tawni called boy sighing as I thought if his great eyes that I could stare into forever. Even if they weren't blue, my favorite color, they were breath taking for sure. We got into our dressing room and I changed into the outfit. I change quickly and looked at myself in the mirror.

I smiled, not wanting to sound egotistical, but I thought I did look great. I was wearing a cute purple top with a nice necklace and some sweet leggings. I turned to see myself from all angles and kept smiling. Well I always smiled. It kept people wondering what you were up to. I heard a knock on the door.

CPOV

So what if I was spying on Jackson Tyler? That guy was bad news. I followed him to the door of Sonny's dressing room. He knocked a few times and an over excited Sonny appeared in the doorway. She was wearing something cute that Blondie probably just got for her. Jackson smirked and commented on her outfit.

"You look hot," he said. Wow, way to be romantic. Sure she was hot, but you don't say that to a girl's face! You call her pretty, or cute, or gorgeous. I sighed. That jerk face. But Sonny just giggled and took his hand as they began to walk off after they shut the door behind them. There was this weird pain in my stomach. I had never felt it besides when Sonny went out with James Conroy or when I saw that kiss cam tween weekly page. Coincident, I'm sure. What was I going to do? I couldn't let Sonny go on a date with a vampire! I mean right now, it was every girl's dream, but they're dangerous! I had a plan. It was really stupid, but it was a plan.

At the date....

SPOV

Everything was going great. He took me to a nice restaurant and had been a gentleman all night. The only weird thing was he had fangs. I heard they used fake ones for the movie, but apparently according to Jackson they actually filed his teeth. Ouch! But besides fangs, the date was fine. Well until I saw Chad sitting a few tables over with another girl, different from the other day. No duh, I thought. He went through girls like Tawni goes through clothes. Wears them once and then they're gone forever. Ugh. I tried to ignore Chad as best I could, but with paparazzi everywhere, fans shouting his name it was a bit difficult. But by the time dessert had arrived, I had lost my attention in Jackson's ruby-like eyes. I had ordered crème brule to share with Jackson. Our waiter brought it soon enough and I smiled.

"So what did you think of the new Tridark?" he asked, starting a new conversation. I smiled thinking of how to not sound like a crazed fan girl.

"I loved it! Some people in the theater were for team Josh, but I'm only for Edmund," I told him, smiling.

"Cool. You're not one for werewolves?" he asked, doing a handsome crooked smile as he did in the movie.

"Not really. You going to eat anything tonight?" I asked. He hadn't eaten anything all night. Sure he ordered food, but my fork touched it more than his. I hadn't paid attention to this much, but now he had me a bit worried.

"I'm sorry. I had so much to eat at the studio... I got full. Yeah and ... I'm on a special diet," he said, his eyes gazing deep in mine. I giggled a little and forgot what happened.

"No. I-I w-was just worried. Heh heh, yeah," I stuttered dreamily. His grin grew larger as he leaned in closer to me. With moments happening quicker and quicker, I wondered how this night could get any better.

CPOV

I just happened to check that stupid vampire's blog, you know? Didn't spend forty minutes searching Google or nothing. That'd be crazy. But anyways, I took my date to Chez Moi, the hottest restaurant and the one my Sonshine- I mean Sonny was going to. COMPLETE COINCIDENCE I ASSURE YOU. But as I sad before, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need excuses. Well, moving on. I occasionally looked over at Sonny while my date was too busy babbling about how she was going to become a famous model. Munroe was over there flirting with that sparkling (AN: So I wasn't sure how close Tridark and Twilight are, but according to me their basically identical) idiot.

"Chaddy!" whined whatever this ones name was. Ugh, of all models I had to choose her. Oh well. I saw Sonny look over a few times. She was totally jealous. I smirked and turned to look at my date.

"What's up... baby?" I said, covering up the fact I didn't even know her name. She smiled and called the waiter over like a diva. Not even like a Sonny diva. She ruined the fun of a diva. She snapped her fingers and rudely yelled "Waiter!" A man in a black tux came over and quickly put together a fake smile for the last time he was called over, she commented on how he should be honored to serve (get this, not being honored to serve me, king of drama, but) herself. She had explained how she was going to become a famous model and yada yada yada. I just rolled my eyes and looked away as the whole restaurant stared, I chanted, "I don't know you" over and over under my breath.

This time she complained her food was too cold. The waiter pokes it and she gasps.

"EEWW! You touched my food! I demand a new dish. On the house!" she demanded. I even felt bad for the waiter. Hell, I felt bad for myself! I took this opportunity to glance over at Sonny and Fang boy and saw him with a grin on his face, fangs glimmering leaning toward Sonny. Was it werewolves or vampires that if you kissed them you'd become one too. I couldn't tale any chances. Play it cool, I told myself as I got up without the whiner sitting across from noticing and headed towards their table.

SPOV

This night is perfect, magical, and amazing, I stated in my head continuing to list synonyms in my mind for how great his day was. Well until someone decided to join us.

"Jackson? Hey bro!" said Chad as I jumped from the surprise. We both awkwardly leaned back to our sits and Jackson smiled, not caring he had ruined the moment. Or he was trying to be polite. But it was Chad. There was no reason to be polite.

"Hey Chad. What are you doing here? Tonight? At this specific time? With... us?" he said, gritting his teeth. I smiled for he also realized Chad's terrible, probably planned timing.

"Well I decided to bring my girlfriend here and then I saw Sonny and I thought to myself, wouldn't it be so rude if I didn't say hello? So. Here. I. Am," Chad spat out the last few words as he took a seat from an empty nearby table, spun it around and decided to join us on our date. Wouldn't be the first time, I'm sad to say.

"Well that was nice of you." So Jackson believed him. Terrific. Note my sarcasm.

"Well hello Sonny," he said with a little wave. I rolled my eyes a little and replied sharply.

"Hi Chad! Well you did what you wanted, so you can go," I said, as he didn't move a muscle. "Go!" Man, guy can't take a hint. His date was still having a tantrum, as she didn't realize her date was missing.

"Sonny! He was just being thoughtful. I'm glad you got over your jealousy of me, Chad." I smirked and let out a giggle.

"You were jealous of him?" Chad's smile faded.

"Never! Well, whatever. What did you get for dessert? Crème Brule? Looks good!" Chad said, staring at our empty dish.

"Yes, Chad. We had dessert. Can we go Jackson?" I pleaded softly. He smiled an innocent smile and nodded. He took out his wallet and left a certain amount of money on the table. We both stood up and then Chad did as well.

"Bye Chad. Go back to your own date," I told him as Jackson helped me slip on my jacket. Chad just gazed into my eyes and for a second, my mind went blank. Then, I lightly shook my head, did a small wave and walked out with Jackson's arm around my waist.

CPOV

I walked back over to my date and sighed. She started complaining and accusing me of cheating on her and not beig able to take much more of her voice, I cut her off.

"We're over. It's just not going to work out." I took my jacket, payed for the meal and headed out the door with my hands in my pockets. I sighed again as I reached my limo. I saw Sonny getting into the car with Jackson. A small ray of sunlight hit Jackson's arm. I heard him swear and I saw him trying to cover up a burn mark. I shook my head, not believing he had just been hurt by sunlight. There was no way. Unless, I thought to myself. Unless he truly was a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews and nice stuff. I really love this story, but there are more stories and one-shots to come. So stay tuned and thanks again! ~Rinny :)

Chapter 4- SPOV

I was still trying to convince myself that the day before wasn't a dream. It was real, I repeated over and over. But whenever I reminded myself I went on an amazing date with Jackson Tyler and I went back to thinking I'm dead and gone to heaven. And then I remembered Chad was there, so I knew I wasn't in heaven. Again, he managed to ruin a date with an amazing guy. Well, last time it was James Conroy and he was a jerk, but Jackson is totally different.

So Random was shooting that afternoon, so I met Jackson to tell him I had to call off our plans for that evening. Listening to my iPod, I was waiting in the prop house and I heard someone at the door. I took out an ear bud and looked up to see unfortunately, not Jackson. Chad was leaning against the doorframe and smirking casually.

"Hey Monroe. What's up? I thought you were filming today," he spoke, strolling over to join me on the couch.

"We are. I'm waiting here to tell Jackson I have to call off our evening plans. Is that alright with you?" I said, wondering why he would ask in the first place if he didn't care in the first place.

"That's perfectly alright. But anyways, where is he?" Chad asked me. I shrugged.

"Late. He's shooting his new movie, Tridark Three," I told Chad. Not really wanting to talk to Chad anymore, I put in my other ear bud to drone him out.

"Wow. Tridark 1, 2, and 3. Very original," he said, heavy on the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Mackenzie Falls is the most predictable show in history. Is your script written by monkeys?" I shot back angrily. No one dissed Tridark, even if he has a good point.

"Whatever. What are listening to anyways?" Chad asked, starting conversation before things got too awkward.

"Paramore. If you must know," I snapped at him. If you're wondering why I'm so angry with him, let's recap. I had a date with Jackson Tyler. And Chad ruined or at least messed it up. End of story.

"Cool, cool. Song?" he asked after a little bit. I rolled my eyes at his twenty questions. Luckily, Jackson came in to save me.

"Hey Sonshine!"

CPOV

Ugh, I thought as Jackson walked into the room. And he called her Sonshine! That crossed the line. But Sonny's DVD lit up and she got up to jog over to him and peck him on the lips. I groaned softly and luckily no one heard. His arm went around her waist and Sonny started talking.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cancel for tonight. I have to film with So Random." He just smiled.

"It's fine, really. I understand. Tomorrow then?" She nodded and after another peck on the lips, she went out the door. Jackson sat down next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't she? Delicious," he said with a strange expression that I couldn't read. He looked at me and corrected himself.

"I mean, yeah. Pretty girl. Sorry I'm just so hungry today. Haven't hunted.... I mean shopped in ages! .... At the supermarket. Yeah." He was getting creepier and more vampire- like every second. I just played dumb and nodded.

"Wanna get some fro- yo?" I asked him. If I had to risk my health by eating that swirly crap to get some answers, I would. He nodded happily. He had said he was hungry, but that probably meant he hadn't hunted in a while. We walked to the cafeteria and I stood in line for frozen yogurt. Jackson stood next to me, so I decided to throw a few questions at him.

"So I heard you had to file down your teeth for your role. I heard that was illegal," I lied, wanting to catch him. He gasped and mouthed "really" and I almost laughed at how gullible he was.

"I asked them to do it.... I felt I couldn't play the role.... unless I really had fangs!" he lied right back. I swore under my breath and fake smiled at him afterwards.

"Hey is that blood on your face, dude?" I asked him. He gasped a second time and took out a compact mirror. He let out a loud "Phew!" I smirked.

"Just a zit. Sorry. But why would you have blood on your face to begin with?" I questioned him with confidence. Jackson just looked at me, trying to think up a good excuse. He stuttered at first.

"W-well, I-I... it's from... filming. Yeah! Filming! I was doing a scene. For my new movie," he explained, being obvious. I made a fake "Ooohh" sound and smirked as I looked away. It was finally my turn for ice cream. I got as little as I could and got off line. Jackson just followed me.

"Dude, aren't you gonna eat anything?" I asked him.

"No... I'm... not hungry." I looked at him, acting surprised. Thank god I was given these amazing acting skills. Sigh, I was amazing.

"You just said you were really hungry." He forgot he had said that, but without a good excuse, he shrugged it off and sat down at a nearby table. I smiled, a good idea brewing.

"You know what? Let's open some windows," I mumbled, so he wouldn't hear. I pulled the curtain and light shone in. Just as I had hoped, it shone directly onto him, causing him to jump up and yelp. He pulled back the curtain to cover the sunlight.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?" he yelled at me. I just smirked.

"I knew it. What are you trying to pull off here? You're a vamp-" I began, but before I could finish, his hand was covering my mouth and he mumbled something to me.

"Not here." I pushed his hand off of me and headed towards the Random prop house. He followed me. I turned around when we got into the center of the prop house.

"What are you thinking dating a human? No, not even. Dating Sonny?" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"You think I haven't done this before? Dude, I almost have a script by now. Sonny is just one of the many. Look, if you tell anyone about me and my... well, fangs Sonny is going to get it. I can control her mind with my eyes. A few words from me and she'll hate you forever. Got it?" he threatened. I couldn't shut my jaw as it hung open. This guy wasn't just a complete jerk he was also dangerous. He could mind control Sonny or worse, bite her. I couldn't think of it. She'd be a pale white, dark, never being able to go into the sunlight vampire. I shuddered as Sonny entered the room. She pecked that no good vampire on the cheek and said a simple "Hey." She looked at me and her face grew dimmer.

"Chad, what are you still doing here?" Sonny spat at me. I looked at her apologetically. I felt awful. She had no idea.

"I was..." I turned to see Jackson opening his jaw to reveal his fangs. "Just leaving. Bye Sonshine."

SPOV

Did he just call me Sonshine? I admit it was kind of cute, no adorable, but he left with his chin down. Why was he so down? I felt bad for snapping at him before. I got over it and just turned back to Jackson.

"What was that about!" I asked sweetly. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Probably nothing," he told me taking my hands. I felt ice and a chill go up my spine. I jumped back, freeing my hands of his.

"You're hands are ice cold. That could only mean... you really are a vampire," I breathed, shocked. Could this even be possible? A real vampire? These questions I asked myself, until my eyes meet his and he started to speak in a controlling, terrifying voice. My mind went blank and his eyes grew narrow.

"Sonny. You will not remember this. I'm not a vampire. You love me. And you hate Cha-"

CPOV

I left with my chin down and a few heart- broken sighs escaped my lips. I slowly turned the corner as I heard Jackson's voice. It was hardly recognizable for he was sounding creepy and his voice was rough. I raced back to see Sonny staring into his eyes. He started to talk again.

"Sonny. You will not remember this. I'm not a vampire," he started. So she had figured it out! What was he doing? I finally figured it out. Mind control. Oh no, I couldn't let this happen. As I began to run back to her, he kept speaking.

"You love me. And you hate Cha-," I came up behind him, spun him around by his shoulder and full heartily punched him dead center of his face.

Sonny just looked at me for a second, as their eye contact had been disconnected because Jackson had fell to the floor with a bloody nose. My knuckles were bleeding, but I ignored the pain. Sonny was safe. All of a sudden, Sonny collapsed to the floor with a swift movement.

"Sonny!" I screeched, bending down as I heard the bloody Jackson whisper something.

"Look what you've done."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So sorry it took longer to post. I'll usually be slower over the weekends. I was at my friend's house and she doesn't know of my obsession with SWAC. Or even about my fanfics. But whatever, I'm posting now, so it okay. Also, I have ideas for oneshots and other stories for SWAC, but I wanted to ask if you want me to finish this one first and then move on. OH! And does anyone know when the SWAC episode is coming out in the US? I heard it was June 13th, but I'm not sure. There's new footage of the episode, but major spoilers. Here's the link.

.com/watch?v=TUYS8Znb7QY&feature=related So keep reading and please review and feel free to send me suggestions and ideas for this story or others. Okay, later!

Chapter 5 - CPOV

What was wrong with her? I titled her head up by the back of her head. Jackson had said it was my fault.

"How is this my fault? You were the one hypnotizing her!" I shot at him, making sure my eyes never meet his to stay clear of him mind controlling me. Jackson laughed.

"I never said it was your fault. I was just going to blame you. But really, you can't break off that kind of power so suddenly. It doesn't affect me, just your little girlfriend over there," he snickered. I got annoyed of how fine he was with Sonny being on the floor in danger. Thus, I punched him in the face for a second time, which didn't help his bleeding nose or my scarred knuckles. But I wanted to punch him since he went out with Sonny, no since he talked to Sonny.

So that felt great to my ego. I took advantage of him being on the floor again, and picked up Sonny bridal style. With her in my arms, I raced to her dressing room, the closest place to there that she knew and could lock from the inside. The second I got in; I slammed the door and locked it. I walked over to her couch and placed her down softly. I swiftly moved a piece of her hair from her face and let out a full-hearted sigh.

"Sonny? Can you hear me? It's Chad. I'm sorry. For everything," I whispered to her, hoping she could hear me. I saw her eye twitch. Then slowly they flickered open. I smiled.

"Did the Chad Dylan Cooper just apologize?" she asked quietly. My grin felt it was going to burst through the edge of my face it was so large. She smiled a little as well. She looked around the room and then back at me.

"Where's Jackson? I love him!" she burst out. My heart sank, but I remembered that this was part of the mind control.

"Sonny. He used you. He's a vamp-" I was cut off by loud sound from behind me. Jackson had kicked down the door. I grimaced, standing up. Sonny stood up behind me and I pulled her behind me and blocked Jackson or Sonny from going to each other.

"Chad! I want to see my true love!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Him? Don't make me laugh! He's using you!" I yelled back not letting my gaze onto Jackson change course.

"Psh! You'll never make her remember. The only way is to make her remember true love. She had no love for anyone until I came!" Jackson spat with his arms crossed, unimpressed. I knew what to do, but this plan would only work if Sonny felt the way I feel. With no time to spare, I turned around to face Sonny.

I took a deep breath of fear, held Sonny's face between my palms and pressed my lips to hers. Moments passed and I had closed my eyes. I opened them and let our faces part. Sonny's eyes had shut because her eyes were just slowly opening now. She said nothing with her jaw hanging. I smiled at her and turned back to Jackson.

"What's going on? Jackson?" Sonny said bewildered. I looked back at her.

"What do you remember?" I asked her, turning to look at her. She thought for a few seconds.

"Cold hands. Jackson in a creepy voice as well. Not much else." I sighed; she didn't even remember our kiss. How I had saved her or even me apologizing. Nothing. I sighed again as Sonny went to Jackson's side.

"I have to go shoot my movie. Be back soon," he told her and she pecked him on the cheek and he left. I looked at Sonny who seemed happy.

"Sonny I need to tell you something," I told her, bringing her to the couch. She just looked at me. I hoped she wasn't mind controlled into hating me. I had stopped him right before he told Sonny to hate me. I knew she had always disliked me, but especially for Sonny, hate was a strong word. Also, I knew she had fallen in love with me once before the time I guest starred, but I had thought she had gotten over me. I sighed and I began to speak.

"Jackson is using you. He's a vampire and he erased your memory," I told her. "You must remember!" She just thought in silence for a while.

"His hands were cold and I- I... I love him! And he's not a vampire!" I moaned.

"He used mind control to make you think that!" She rolled her eyes.

"Do I even have to tell you how crazy that sounds?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm completely aware. But I'm not lying!" I yelped. She sighed. The only way for her to remember, I thought. Is going to make her hate me forever. I sighed, again realizing what I must do.

"Sonny. I lo-" I began. And just when I was about to confess at last, Jackson walked into the room, of course not knocking. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I thought you were filming," Sonny said. He smiled, probably proud of the dumb excuse he had thought up while hunting. I almost screeched with happiness. There wad blood in his teeth.

"They weren't actually shooting my scene. Just one with Jake, that stupid werewolf," he mumbled. The vampire in the room was jealous. I snickered to myself.

"What's on your teeth?" I prompted. Sonny noticed, but annoyed with my attempt to tell her he was a vampire, she shrugged it off. Sonny went to grab something from the small fridge and left me to share a grimace with Jackson. Zora came through the door and looked darker and creepier than usual. And for that random, getting freakier was a real challenge. I hoped even if we were enemies, Jackson hadn't done what I think he did.

SPOV

Zora looked strange. Bags were heavy under her eyes and she walked slowly.

"Zora?" I called after her, racing towards her worrying. Her eyes met mine and I jumped back from fright. Instead of a dull brown as usual, her eyes shone a bright red.

"Yes, Sonny?" she said, tilting her head. My eyes widened. She was really scaring me now.

CPOV

He had bitten her. She was a pale, cold-hearted vampire. I looked at Sonny. She knew. It was the look on her face that gave it away. I smirked a little, knowing Jackson was going down.

SPOV

Zora smiled at me and I gasped and grabbed a warm hand of the person standing next to me. I looked up, realizing if I were to have grabbed my boyfriend's hand, it would have been ice cold. I looked to see Chad smiling down at me. I turned a bright red, but didn't let go. Zora stepped a little closer and I remembered why I was so afraid in the first place. Her friendly toothy smile was interrupted with fangs.

"You! You're a vampire and you turned Zora?" I growled, turning to look at Jackson. He shrugged, not giving me a direct answer.

"Maybe. But if you tell, I might just snack on Tawni or Grady. Or maybe, even you," he said, slowly stepping towards us. I looked at Chad, terrified for the both of us. Chad pulled me as he ran suddenly towards my dressing room. We got in and locked the new door, which replaced the broken one. I shed a single teat of fright and Chad pulled me in for a pleasant hug. Neither one of us let go. I was so scared and even if Chad remained frugal, I knew he was scared.

He finally pulled out of the hug and looked at me, thinking very hard about something. He sighed with frustration. I was about to ask what was on his mind, but in a second, his lips were on mine and his hands on the back of my head. He has shut his eyes and I shut mine. Strange how romantic it was to be kissing while a couple of psycho vampires were on the loose and we were the daily vampire specials. Then, I felt as if a tiny door opened in my mind. I remembered how Jackson had forced me to love him and how he told me to believe he wasn't a vampire. I also remembered how Chad has saved me from hating Chad forever by punching him in the face. I also remembered how this wasn't our first kiss as I pulled our lips apart to hug him again.

"Thank you," I whispered. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him smiling on my shoulder.

"I could wait here forever you know!" Jackson called from outside. We pulled apart and stared at the door. I pulled out my cow phone and pressed red button as he began to talk again.

"A vampire can get really hungry, you know. I might just snack on some people in the studio!" I gasped and Chad put his hand around my waist.

"If your creepy friend wasn't a vampire I bet she'd know what to do now," Chad spoke softly. I sighed and nodded. Then, it hit me and I stood there smiling.

"Sonny?" he whispered after a few moments. My grin grew large, as I looked to a small gray vent in the top corner of the room. My focus went back to him and I spoke confidently.

"I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: (SPOILERS READ THIS AFTER THE STORY ITSELF) So about vampires… In my story, vampires change people by biting them… so what will happen to Sonny? Also, vampires aren't super strong in my story either. Okay, just to get things straight. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories or added me to some kind of alert. So thank you for the huge support and to make me feel like I'm not the only Channy obsessed fan out there. Okay, read on! PS. Sorry this weekend was hectic for me and I couldn't post a lot of chapters. More this week! Stay tuned!

Chapter 6

CPOV

I smirked as I heard her words.

"I have a plan." I didn't even care if it was a good one or not. All I knew was that if she had even the slightest idea of how to get out of this situation, I was in.

"What is it?" I asked plainly. Her grin grew large.

"Well Zora always uses these vents to get around. So what if we used them to get to Marshall? We could tell him about Jackson and his fangs and be free of him forever," she told me. I smiled showing I liked the plan. I knew it was risky, but it was the only plan we had.

"Alright. Do you have a ladder?" I asked.

"Yeah. I always keep on around to talk to Zora," she said as she went to get a ladder from the corner of the room. She pulled it up to the vents and climbed up. I grabbed her arm, as she was already half way up the ladder. She looked at me, a little red.

"I should go first," I told her. If the vents were unsafe, I'd be the one to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was I thinking? The amazing Chad Dylan Cooper should always be first," she said sarcastically as she got down from the ladder.

"No I didn't mean that. It might be unsafe," I told her quietly. She turned a light red and smiled. She got down and let me in front. I climbed the ladder and opened the vent door. It wasn't too small. I had seen Dora or Zora, whatever in the vents and she looked as if she had a lot of room. She was tiny, so I expected it to be a tight fit. I squeezed in and before long my whole body was in. I pulled myself in farther, so Sonny had some room. I sighed and realized we might not make it back.

"Sonny, just in case we don't make it back-" I began. I heard a sigh.

"Don't. We'll be fine. I know we'll make it through," she said. Yeah, I knew it too. I just wanted an excuse to tell her the truth. I let out a sigh and heard her climb in behind me. I pulled myself farther and farther into the vent and heard a high-pitched squeal. It was a soft sound, but I turned my head around to see a scared looking Sonny.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" I asked her with a worried expression.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit... you know... claustrophobic," she told me, pulling herself closer to me. I rolled my eyes.

"It was your idea to climb into a vent and you know you're claustrophobic?" I asked her with a laugh. She grimaced, but nodded. With another chuckle, I kept moving. I felt one of the floor pieces move, so I avoided it.

"This piece isn't safe, be careful." Sonny blushed once again because of my surprisingly caring attitude. I moved quickly and I saw Jackson below us through a small opening. Then I heard a blood-curling screech from behind me. I looked back to see Sonny had fallen partially through the floor of the vent. She was hanging out and I had just enough room to turn around and crawl towards her. I grabbed her by the leg, but Jackson had noticed her hanging out from the ceiling. He had grabbed her the same time I did and pulled hard.

"Sonny!" I yelled. My hands grew sweaty and my eyes grew tearful. But Chad Dylan Cooper never cries, so I just held on with all my might.

"Chad! Don't let go!" she said as if in the movie "Titanic." I smirked at the thought; not realizing my sweaty hands let Sonny fall. She had fallen into the arms of a smiling vampire. I pulled myself to the opening she had fallen through. She was struggling to get free from his arms, but he held on tighter. He looked up to me with a smirk and the he looked back to Sonny. In seconds, he had crashed his teeth into her neck and began to pull Sonny closer to him. I maneuvered to the hole she had fallen from and jumped down to them. I landed hard, but thinking of Sonny I got up quickly. I pushed Jackson away from her neck and grabbed Sonny by the arm. She could barely stand straight and her legs wobbled from blood loss.

"Sonny? Can you hear me?" I asked her softly. I had pushed Jackson to the ground, so I kicked him a few times for biting Sonny and ran to the prop house.

"Sonny! Please just say something," I whispered.

"I-I lo-" she began softly, but was interrupted with a heavy cough. I was worried, so I took off my Mackenzie Falls tie and began to press it onto her neck with slight pressure.

"Sonny. I've tried to tell you for a while... Sonny I love you," I mumbled, wondering if she could even hear me anymore. She smiled and moaned a little from her bleeding neck. I pulled out my phone with my free hand and dialed 911. An operator was on the line and I was positive then that I definitely wasn't going to say a vampire bit her. I knew they would assume it was a prank and hang up in a second.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, hello. My girlfr- my friend is badly bleeding from the neck and she needs an ambulance ASAP. We're at Condor Studios. Come quick," I said in a worried tone, hanging up.

"Chad?" she said faintly. I almost jumped with happiness. At least she could talk. That was a good sign.

"Yes Sonny? Whatever it is, I'm here for you." She let out a sigh of pain.

"I love you, too." I smiled, but let out a chuckle.

"Well isn't this romantic. You're bleeding because a vampire bit you and the ambulance is coming. Are sirens going to be our first memories as a couple?" I asked her and she let out a signature Sonny smile.

"A c-couple?"

"Well I doubt you're still with vampire boy after he hypnotized you and bit you, so... Sonny will you go out with me?" I asked with a nervous voice, my hands sweaty. Her eye had shut and he mouth was open a little. After a few moments of silence, I grew worried.

"Sonny? SONNY?" I barely screamed. There was no reply as I heard sirens outside. I picked Sonny up and ran outside. Unfortunately, this was the second time she was lying limp in my arms. At least I knew she loved me. Then it finally entered my mind as I got into the white hospital car with Sonny on a stretcher. Sonny Monroe loved me. Did she agree to date me? Not yet. But if it were the last thing I was going to do, I would win her heart. She was going to be mine.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and I followed Sonny as they went into the emergency room. Someone told me to wait outside because too many people around her could send her into shock. I nodded, sitting down in some uncomfortable seats impatiently. Soon I was asleep because of the hectic long day. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny is in terrible condition. We need you to see her now."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry everything is in Chad's POV. I really love doing his point of view to everything. And in this situation, she'd be passed out either way. I'll have more Sonny POV soon enough… if she survives… MWA HA HA HA! Hee hee, just kidding. And thanks again for reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing because every time I get an email saying I have a review, a PM, another subscriber, or anything to show support it makes me smile, so thank you so much! PS. I'm so surprised at how nice people are online here on . I never expected everyone to be so supporting, so thanks for everything! Stay tuned for this story and new ones!

Chapter 7-

CPOV

I was worried. No, I was terrified. I followed the blonde doctor into a room down a white hallway. It was silent for a while because of my fear. Then I decided to ask.

"What's wrong? How's the doing?" I asked him as we entered a room with Sonny lying on a white bed. He sighed.

I know what happened to her Chad," he said to me as I grasped her limp hand. I looked up to me. I would let him explain first. If I was wrong from thinking he thought she was bitten, I'd look crazy.

"She was bitten by a vampire and there's not much time left until she's actually a vampire," he said slowly, so she wouldn't have to repeat the bad news.

"So what can you do?" I asked him, hoping and praying he could fix this. I couldn't imagine a pale fanged Sonny. Someone who is burned by the sun and named Sonny. Huh, irony.

"Well Sonny is in a coma, Chad." I took a deep and cautious breath. More bad news. I could see this wasn't a what-do-you-want-to-hear-first-the-good-or-bad-news situation. I moaned softly. Great, I thought to myself.

"So it's up to you. You seem to know her the best for miles. So you have two options," he began grabbing a clipboard from her side table.

"Sonny can be transformed into a vampire. This will keep her alive, but she seems to have been mind controlled before, so she would be under that mind control from before forever. You cannot undo it." No, not going to happen. She was mine and I wasn't going to let her be controlled and taken away from me again. I missed her innocent brown eyes and I wasn't going to let them turn red for eternity. The doctor continued.

"Or you can let us drain any suspicious blood that might contain venom. This means she could die of blood loss. She's unstable from her loss now and if we would keep taking, she has a 75% chance of dying. It's your choice, Chad." With that, he left the room only to poke his head back in and my eyes met his.

"You have three hours to decide. Any longer and she will be gone." I nodded and he left. After a few seconds of shock, I sat down and placed my head in my hands. One-way she would be in love with a vampire her whole life an when he threw her away like all the rest; she'd be a vampire forever. And the other way, she could die and be gone forever. I moaned and turned to Sonny. I felt my eyes shut, but I quickly opened them and turned to Sonny.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her. Her eyes opened and my jaw dropped.

"Look Chad, I don't have a lot of time. I need to make this quick. I don't want to be a vampire. I could never leave you for that vampire. I could never go to the beach or even step outside. Please. You're the one holding my fate. Please Chad. And if I don't make it in the end, I love you." And she winked at me and shut her eyes, not opening them until I made my choice.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down. I love you, Sonny," I said standing up to stroke her hair. But as I stood, I lost my balance and accidently knocked down a flower vase filled with water. It fell to the ground with a loud noise.

I woke up as my eyes popped open. With a sigh, I realized it was all a dream. But now I knew what to do. Sonny had said it better, but she was right. Even if it was a dream, I was glad I had the answer I felt Sonny would of wanted. I got up from my seat next to her bed and almost slipped on something from the floor. I looked down to see my feet soaked and squished flowers scattered all over.

My eyes narrowed with a smirk. I didn't care if what had happened was a dream or not. All that mattered was Sonny and my choice. The doctor came in and gave me a blank stare and then he noticed the flowers on the floor. His expression changed to puzzled, but he shook his head muttering something like "Clumsy teenagers." I smirked and took a deep breath.

"I want her to stay human. Drain the venom," I told him. He sighed, knowing the risk in my decision and not wanting to lose another patient, but he nodded. He called in some nurses and they came with needles and tubes to suck out the venom. Sonny didn't move.

They stuck needles by the dozens in her arms as I inched closer with curiosity. They were all attached to tubes, which lead to a large sack hanging, by a pole with wheels on the bottom to make it portable. It started to suck and I saw green liquid that I guessed was venom. There were lots, but after about ten seconds, the color of the liquid was a tainted pink that soon turned to a reddish color.

"Stop! You're killing her! That's her blood!" I yelled at them. One doctor turned to me.

"There's still poison in it. We'll know when she's safe and her blood secure." I nodded. And as they said, once the liquid turned a decent red they disconnected the needles. I was anxious with her. I wanted her eyes to open and gaze into mine. I wanted her to smile. I wanted her to be alive. I grabbed her hand.

I heard the machine that monitored her heart speed up. I smiled. That was usually a warning that she was awake. But it kept going. Faster. Faster.

"Sonny?" I spoke with compassion. Faster. Faster. "SONNY?" A long beep raged on. It kept going. "Allison." This was the first time I had called her that. I had mumbled it with tears in my eyes. That was it. It was my fault she was gone. Everyone would blame me. I blamed myself even. I buried my head in the white sheets that surrounded my only true love. Then I heard the one most amazing sound in the earth. Beep. It was the monitor. Beep. Beep. I jumped up and gazed at Sonny as she eyes opened slowly.

"Don't call me Allison, Chad." I was wrong. Her voice is the most amazing sound ever. Her harsh, but joking words were like Hallelujahs from angels above.

"I won't. I'm just happy you woke up," I said with my notorious smirk.

"Yes." Say what?

"What do you mean?" I asked her as confusion filled my eyes and heart. She smiled at me.

"Yeah I'll go out with you Chad Dylan Cooper," she spoke with love and humor as she always had done. I brushed my lips against hers. If she wasn't so fragile and... Well, in a hospital bed, I would have picked he up, spun her around until we were both dizzy, and kissed her with all my heart. Too bad. Oh well, I thought. I could make up for it on our first date. Suddenly worry filled her caramel eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Jackson. We need to find him... And kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So this one was kind of long. Thanks to Goodlittlemormongirl for giving me the start of the rest of the story. I didn't use her exact idea, but I used a variation of it. So, enjoy this chapter! :) Love, Rinny or WithMuchHope

Chapter 8

SPOV

I was let out of the hospital earlier than I was expecting. I was just happy I didn't have to walk around with a neck cast. Those things were so socially awkward. I had a bandage and occasionally I had to put ice on it. Chad agreed to help me find Jackson. Obviously he wouldn't let me do it alone, but he was happy I wanted to get rid of him. I smiled at this because if I didn't want him gone and out of my life forever after he bit me, I was cracked. We went into the prop house to see if Zora was okay.

"Tawni have you seen Zora?" I asked her as she strolled into the room with her nails in front of her eyes to see if she needed another manicure. Probably would be her third... Of the day.

"Yeah. Nico and Grady took her to the hospital for some bite from an animal. Ew!" she spat, heading for the coffee table, which had three containers of nail polish and a bottle of nail polish remover. I was a little surprised that Tawni wasn't told about the vampires, but at least Zora was being taken care of.

"So have you seen Jackson anywhere?" I asked her nonchalantly. She didn't even look up from her nails as she sat down on the couch.

"No. I guess not." I sighed, just wanting to get over with the killing of him. Then I thought of a problem and I dragged Chad into the hallway.

"We need stakes. And things to help us with the mind control," I told him. He thought for a moment. He nodded.

"I'll work on the stake thing and you look up the mind control issue," he told me. And with a small peck, he left with a "goodbye." I went straight to my laptop sitting on the counter. I went to Google and typed in "How to protect yourself against vampires."

The first thing that came up was an eHow. So I clicked it to find a list of precautions to take and how to fight against them. I guess I wasn't alone in my fight, or there were lots of huge fans of Tridark. #1 was to stash garlic in vases; tie bunches and hangs them around, rub them on windows, and wear them around your neck. I scoffed as I just thought to myself, _Yeah, instead of all that, we'll just keep them in our pockets. Way easier. And not garlic, I was allergic. So onions would have to do._

I went into the kitchen and found some onions. I sighed, scared about how this was going to work. Would onions really protect us? Someone should make vampire repellent deodorant or perfume. You'd smell like onions and garlic the whole day, but it'd keep you safe. I put a few in my pockets and made sure I kept some extra for Chad.

I raced back to my laptop to continue to read the strange, but accurate website. Next was Step #2. It read, wear a cross around your neck and a vampire can't harm you. Place a crucifix in the vampire's coffin and he can't rise from the dead. Yeah, I definitely wasn't going to go find Jackson's _coffin_ and put a cross in it, but one around my neck was a smart idea.

I ran into my dressing room to grab my jewelry box. My pastor from my church had given me a small wooden cross necklace for my first communion. I sighed as I missed home, but I slipped it around my neck and buried it from sight by placing it under my shirt. The chain was kind of visible, but hopefully he wouldn't notice. I walked back to my laptop to read the rest of the steps. The rest of the six steps were pretty useless and hard to do, so I settled with onions and a cross necklace. It would have to be good enough.

Chad had come back after a little while with fully sharpened stakes (don't ask how he got them, no idea) and I handed him some onions.

"Onions? Really, Sonny, really? How cliché!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I looked it up and it was the number one defense for vampires!" I said, shoving him multiple onions. He sighed and giving up, took the onions and put them in his back pocket. He concealed the stakes under the couch and looked back to me.

"Now we tell Marshall." He nodded and as we headed to his office I hoped this would mean we wouldn't have to battle my ex.

"Chad! Sonny! What's up kiddos?" he asked up as we entered. I smiled and we both sat down.

"Hey Marshall. We're here to talk about Jackson Tyler.... He's a real vampire." Marshall looked at us for a few seconds with a serious look. Then, he burst into laughter.

"I have to admit! You almost got me! Ah, kids today," he said between laughs. Chad and I exchanged looks. I groaned a little, knowing I shouldn't of expected this to be the slightest bit easy.

"We're dead serious," I told him bluntly. He just laughed harder.

"Of course he's a vampire! That's his job, Sonny! He plays a vampire!" he said to me. I groaned again and Chad threw his head back in aggravation.

"No. He wants to eat people. He's dangerous. He bit Sonny!" Chad yelped at Marshall. I lightly touched his arm for him to calm down, but he ignored me.

"You kids are really funny. But I really have to go back to work now," he told us, turning to his papers. Chad was about to say something, but I just got up and Chad got up to. _Stand up for yourself, Sonny_, I told myself. I took out my phone and pressed a button and as I did, Jackson's voice came.

"A vampire can get really hungry, you know. I might just snack on some people in the studio!" Then, I shut my phone off and Marshall looked at us.

CPOV

"That's just a line from his new movie! Come on, I need to work," he assumed. I rolled my eyes and pulled Sonny out of the room in provocation. We were out in the hall and I shut the door to his office. I looked at her, thinking that I was going to give in. No way in hell, I thought seconds later.

"We'll have to do this on our own. We have the weapons, all we need is a plan," she told me. I sighed, but nodded.

"It'll be dangerous. Are you sure?" I whispered and she blushed. I smirked and mumbled a "What?"

"I like it when you care," she said simply. My smirk grew into a smile. I shrugged.

"I can care whenever I want. Just I don't usually. But with you, it's hard to turn off kindness." Her blush grew to a darker red and I giggled softly. She was so cute. Taking advantage of my sweet moments, I leaned down to kiss her and she stood on her tiptoes to connect our lips. My hands went around her thin waist and her arms went around my neck.

SPOV

As our lips were attached, my mind went to when we had our first kiss. I had been under mind control. If only I had killed him then. Then, I had thought of another brilliant, yet incredibly dangerous plan. It involved me in the arms of Jackson Tyler. It involved me risking everything, including my life. We broke apart and with his arm still around my waist, we went into the prop house.

He went to grab a drink from the fridge and while looking away; I grabbed a stake from underneath the couch. I positioned it in my back pocket. This was going to have to work. I felt my cross from under my shirt. I felt back about not telling my own boyfriend I was about to go put myself in mortal danger, but if I did, he wouldn't let me. Tawni came into the room and saw Chad in our fridge.

"Get out of our fridge, Chad. Go drink some Logan Berry smoothies and lobster, why don't you?" I rolled my eyes, but used Tawni to get some answers.

"Whatever. Oh, Tawni! Have you seen Jackson around?" I asked her. Chad looked at me and gave a wink as he opened a Sprite. She gave a small fan girl screech and nodded hysterically.

"He's down by the cafeteria. Sigh. He's _so_ dreamy!" she said, heading into her dressing room. When she was gone, I began my thread of lies.

"I need to go to rehearsal for this week's show. Bye Chad," I said as he walked over to me to lightly brush my lips. I smiled as I walked out. I used my long shirt to cover the stakes in my back pocket. I had so much confidence as I felt like Buffy the Vampire Slayer now. Of course, I headed straight to the cafeteria. I went to Jackson and poked him on the shoulder.

"I love you Jackson!" I said, giving him a reassuring hug. His eyes held confusion, but he smirked.

"You're under mind control? … Are you a vampire?" he asked me quietly. I nodded with a smirk that appeared like his. He let out a small "Yes!"

"Follow me," he murmured to me, grasping my arm and leading me somewhere. We went into my dressing room and he left the door open. He pulled up my chin, so my eyes were in his.

"You hate Chad Dylan Cooper. You will _never_ love him. I'm the only boy you will ever love. _Ever._ You will do _whatever_ I say." I nodded, my pupils growing wide as a reflection in his eyes. He smirked, proud somehow. And like on cue from my evil scripted performance, Chad entered the room after seeing everything.

"So Sonny, what do you think of Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked slyly. I put on a snooty face and folded my arms.

"Ew. I don't even want to _look_ at him. Go away, Cooper!" I spat at him.

"Don't even think of kissing her. It won't work, Chad. You've lost," he quarreled.

CPOV

My heart felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces and as I tried to pick them up, Jackson had stepped on my hands, never to heal again. I felt a single tear drip down my cheek as anger filled my eyes. Poor Sonny, I thought. How could he do this to her? We would never be the same. Even before, she hadn't hated me. Just strongly disliked me, but now she truly did despise me.

"You're going to pay," I yelled at him, lunging my hands to his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm going to end this story soon unless anyone has any great ideas of how to keep this story going. So did you like it? What would you change? I don't know, this is my first fanfic, so yeah. Enjoy Rinny or WithMuchHope

Chapter 9

CPOV

I was hoping Sonny wouldn't stop me because I was going to hurt her "true love." But as I hoped, she just moved out of the way, somehow willing to see Jackson get punched in the face for the third time. And as my fist meet Jackson's face once again; I was sure I saw a smile arose onto Sonny's face. I sill couldn't see how Jackson found her and got her alone. Sonny would never go off with him and she would be sure never to look in his eyes while he was talking. But somehow, here she was cheering for Jackson to kick my ass.

"Sonny! Get Chad," spoke Jackson on the voice in a husky tone. Sonny's eyes widened as she stepped in front of the weak vampire. I knew I couldn't hurt her, evil or not. There was still innocence in love hidden in her eyes. She nodded towards Jackson and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was in front of me with only feet separating us.

"Sonny. Please. Don't," I pleaded with her, knowing I wouldn't lay a finger on her that would even leave a bruise. Under Jackson's spell, she just looked at me with hate. She didn't see Chad anymore. The Chad that shared a dance with her, kissed her, comforted her, cared for her, pretended to be her #1 fan, or loved her. She saw someone who she despised with anger and might. How dare Jackson do this to her.

"You ready, Cooper?" she asked me with a scorn- full look. I sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sonny." She looked back to Jackson, seeing he wasn't paying attention. She looked back to me and gave me a full- hearted smiled, complete with a wink. Did she have bipolar? She was in love with Jackson, or at least she was forced to love him and hate me. What if love was working? Or maybe she wasn't fully controlled? I felt my hands grow sweaty and my mind race.

SPOV

They were buying it, both Chad and Jackson. And Chad had once told me I couldn't act. Ha! But I knew I couldn't hurt or even pretend to hurt Chad. So I knew I would have to end this once and for all. I pretended as if to get ready to fight, but then let my fists drop.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Jackson yelled at me. Geez, can't a girl take her time? Like Chad would be the first the fight.

"I want to hug the best boyfriend ever, first!" I said, walking over to him. Here's where this ends, vampire. He got up and I threw my arms around him and in the process, grabbed the stake in my back pocket. With my arms wrapped around him, I turned the stake so that the sharp edge was inches from his skin. With a sharp intake of a breath, I jabbed the wooden knife into his back.

He gasped ad Chad pulled me by the arm just in time to let his body fall to the floor. I turned to see Chad, gazed into his ocean- like eyes for a minute and threw my arms around his neck, resting my arm in his shoulder. His arms grasped me tightly and he let out a dry laugh.

"Don't scare me like that," he said, understanding what my plan had been all along.

CPOV

She had tricked him. Hell, she tricked me! I knew her plan she had thought up. She was never hypnotized. She has pretended to get the trust of Jackson. And the she managed to go all slayer a stab him. As I hugged her I realized how lucky I was. She was mine. Sonny Monroe was mine forever. I sighed at the sound of that. She broke the hug after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. You know, to have to trick you like that," she told me. I shook my head.

"You had a plan that I wouldn't have agreed with, granted. Yet it worked and he's gone. I'm just happy you're okay," I said to her sternly. She blushed with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she said, standing on her tiptoes and I bent down just a little to connect our lips together. My arms went to her waist and we just kissed for a few seconds until Sonny's nails gripped into my shoulders as she broke the kiss and gasped a little. I was about to ask when she fell to the floor.

SPOV

Sudden pain came from nowhere. I had fallen to the ground. Chad gasped as he saw two pair of fangs locked onto my ankle. I took an intake of painful breath, trying to look away from the blood as Jackson didn't let go. I could feel my leg getting numb as I could barely feel it anymore.

"Sonny!" Chad burst seeing the amount of pain in my eyes, and he bent down to pull Jackson away from my leg. His eyes meet mine and his fangs dripped with my blood.

"Just one more taste," he breathed. Chad being annoyed, took out his own stake and stabbed Jackson a few inches behind his neck. His face fell to the rug and his body became stiff. I moaned with the pain.

"Don't worry. Your stake took care of his venom. So this time it's just a bite," he reassured me. I covered the wound with pressure from my hand as I had learned in Blossom Scouts, but Chad pulled my hand away. As he did, it was overflowing with crimson red blood that had been splewing from my leg. I winced, not enjoying the smell or look of blood in the room.

"Sonny, don't touch it," he said as he took off his shirt and wrapped it around my bleeding leg.

"But that was such a nice shirt...." I began. Chad rolled his eyes.

"I can always replace it, but there's no replacing that leg," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's why there are artificial legs, Chad," I muttered, my eyes going to his chest. He was pretty toned, but so he didn't see my staring, I looked back to my leg. He was holding his shirt onto my leg. He pulled his phone out and dialed 911 for the second time in a week. The operator and Chad talked for a little while and the conversation ended with the operator saying, "The ambulance is on its way."

"How are you doing?" he asked, putting away his phone. The car arrived soon and I was lucky they didn't have to put me on a streecher again.

CPOV

I helped Sonny to the ambulance with my arm around her waist, her arm around my shoulders, and her hurt foot raised into the air a little. She was placed on a bed in the car and I sat next to her.

"Sonny everything is gonna be fine, okay? Just hang in there," I told her as we walked into the emergency room. I saw the same blonde in-the-know doctor and he rolled his eyes as he saw Sonny. I smirked and lead Sonny into a room where she would get help.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So this is the last chapter. I knew it would have to end soon, but be soon to keep me in your mind because I have lots more ideas for Channy! Okay, just stay tuned! Rinny

Chapter 10

SPOV

The doctors wrapped my ankle in a white cast. I hadn't broken a bone since I was in second grade! All I remember was everyone was really nice to me and they all wanted to sign it. I smiled as reminisced about Wisconsin. Lucy was the first to sign my cast back then. I remembered her exact words. "Next time, don't accept the dare." My smiled grew larger. I had been dared to do the monkey bars with my eyes closed. I ended up slamming my leg into a metal bar, but I sucked it up and finished the monkey bars.

"Do you feel any pain, Allison?" a doctor asked me. I shook my head.

"Sonny. And no, the pain has gone down, thank you," I advised them and I saw Chad smirk.

"What?" He laughed a little harder.

"After you have a broken ankle and a bitten neck, you still manage to be nice to people," he informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't _turn off_ my kindness like you. It comes naturally," I enlightened Chad. He shrugged. The doctors finished wrapping my leg and left the room. Chad, leaning against a counter casually, took out a Sharpie from his pocket. He smiled at me.

"Can I be the first to sign?" he asked me. I nodded and he wrote a few words down. Then something came to my mind.

"I wonder if Zora's okay," I thought aloud. Chad looked at me putting his pen back in his pocket. He looked at me and thought for a second.

"She's probably here somewhere. I'll go find her," Chad spoke, walking out of the room. I looked down at where Chad had signed the white fabric on my leg.

"See you tomorrow, love Chad." I marveled at his words. What was so special about tomorrow? Of course I would see him, but I was still confused. I sat wondering in my bed. It was kind of uncomfortable, considering that this would be the second time I was in a hospital bed. The sheets were scratchy and the pillow was flat. All in all, just not home. I shut my eyes, finding myself becoming bored. Soon I was asleep.

CPOV

I didn't even know Dora, or whatever her name was that well. She was just the littlest creep of So Random. Why did I do this you might ask? Two main reasons. One, for Sonny of course. She was really worried for her friend and unable to get up, I did it for her all right? Two, if Zora was a vampire, she would cause major problems. She could have hypnotized any one of us. She could have even made us say something like "So Random is better than Mackenzie Falls" on live TV. I shuddered at the thought and went to the main desk.

"Hello. Is there a patient here named Zora… ummm… Zora?" I asked her, not knowing her last name. I figured that wouldn't be a problem with a name like Zora. Good thing her name wasn't Sarah. I chuckled a little and saw the lady behind the desk look up and a smile burst onto her face.

"Oh. Mee. Gosh. You're Chad Dylan Cooper! From Mackenzie Falls! Oh my god, I love you!" she yelled standing up. She looked about forty, so I was a little surprised that she knew the show. But, it is the number one show and it has the number one actor (of all time) so there was no blaming her. She cleared her throat to begin talking again.

"But I can't let you see any patients unless you're a family member or close friend," she informed me. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Can't I just give you an autograph and you can just tell me some random numbers that happen to be the room number of Zora?" I asked her, aggravated.

"An autograph? DEAL! Sign this piece of paper," she told me, shoving a scrap of paper with coffee stains. I pushed it back to her.

"A signature of mine doesn't belong on a scrap piece of paper," I began. "It belongs on a picture of me." I pulled out a small photo of mine posing dramatically, scribbled my name on it and handed it to her. She squealed and looked through some papers she had. She looked as if she found what she was looking for and leaned closer to me.

"Room 219," she whispered. I smiled and did my signature point and wink thing. I walked off to see Room 219 was just a hallway away. I arrived at the door and walked right in to see a random in white sheets. She looked up at her visitor and when she saw it was I, her expression became surprised and humorous. I made sure she knew I wasn't doing this for her.

"Look, random. I'm not here because I care you're in a hospital. I'm here because Sonny is worried about you and unable to see you now," I notified her. She started to cackle.

"You're Sonny's _messenger?_" she asked me between laughs. My eyes narrowed and I grimaced at her stupid remark.

"No! I just wanted to know if you're a vampire or not," I yelled at her, but whispered the vampire part. She smiled.

"No. They took out the venom. Too bad, right? Being a vampire would have been so much fun!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not really. No sun, eat people, and not to mention you're incredibly creepy. But looks like you've got the last part down," I let her know.

"Chad, are you really going to make fun of a girl in the hospital? And about the no sun part, I basically _live_ in a vent, I'd be fine with darkness," she updated. I sighed.

"Whatever. I'll go tell Sonny you're okay. It'll make her worry a little less, I think," I told her in lieu of goodbye.

"I hope. Sonny needs to take a break. She's so stressed now-a-days," she added.

"Well, she was just in mortal danger, bit by a vampire, her friend was turned into a vampire, had to be in the clutches of a vampire, and she has a broken ankle, what do you expect?" I inquired. She shrugged and I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. On the way back to Sonny's room, I saw the desk lady talking to her other workers, showing them the autographed picture. I was sure to walk faster then, not wanting her to point me out and lots of middle-aged women attacking me.

I walked into Sonny's room, noticing she had fallen asleep from waiting for me. Not wanting to disturb her, I made sure I was dead quiet. Zora was right; she needed a break from the drama.

SPOV

I woke up to see a smirking Chad looking at me with a content expression on his face.

"Hello sleepy." I blushed a little and smiled.

"Hey. How's Zora?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You need a break from all this vampire or hospital drama. Just take some time to relax." I rolled my eyes and remained silent for a moment.

"Okay. Now, answer me. How's Zora?" I asked him. He smiled at my little joke.

"My, you're impatient; but she's fine. Not a vampire, like she was hoping, but she's recovering from her bite and all," he notified me. I let out a sigh of relief and happiness. Then remembered a question I had thought about before he had left.

"So what's tomorrow?" I asked him with uncertainty in my eyes. He smirked and turned a light pink.

"Our first date," he told me with a wink and with that, he walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't a date with a hot vampire, but it was a date with the only Chad Dylan Cooper. I would of settled for that _any_ day.

THE END


End file.
